


They say absence makes the heart grow fonder...

by super_madi



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jo March - Freeform, Laurie and Amy stay friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Amy never turns down Fred for Laurie, in fact Amy and Laurie are never more than friends. This is when her father and sister travel to see Amy get married, and it kind of takes off from there.
Relationships: Minor Amy March/Fred Vaughn, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	They say absence makes the heart grow fonder...

“Teddy. Teddy wake up.”

It was late. He’d been out all day, well more like week drinking. He felt like shit and he barely stared at the sound of someone talking to him.

It hurt because only Jo called him Teddy.

“I swear Teddy-“

“Don’t call me that,” he said interrupting them.

“Theodore Laurence if you don’t open your eyes I am going back to Concord.”

He opened his eyes, and saw the girl who had been haunting his dreams for the past two years.

“Jo?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She smiled at him, “hi.”

“What, what are you doing here?”

She sat down on the bed next to him. “I’m tired from such a long journey, can we talk in the morning?”

“Uh sure, I can-“

“Teddy.”

“Yes Jo?”

“Lay back down.”

He did so silently, and felt peace that he hasn’t felt since he left the states as she laid down next to him.

“Jo, are you sure?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“God. I hope so.” He said quietly as he fell back asleep.

///

He slept the best he had since arriving in Europe.

However when he woke he found himself alone, again.

He didn’t find any sight of Jo being there and he fell back onto the bed sighing. Now he was imagining her, across the Atlantic Ocean in his bed. He’d officially lost it.

At least he thought so until he heard laughter come from downstairs.

He quickly grabbed his robe from its hook and ran downstairs.

He quickly stopped in shock to see Jo, her father, his grandfather and Amy sitting around the table laughing.

She was there, really there. He didn’t imagine her or dream of her.

“Theodore.”

He realized that his grandfather had been trying to get his attention.

“Uh I’m sorry grandfather. I still have a headache from last night.”

“I said, don’t be rude and sit down with our guest.”

He nodded his head and quickly sat down in the open seat next Jo.

She smiled at him before focusing back on her food.

They quickly went back into their conversation before Laurie had arrived.

“Could Fred not join us this morning?” His grandfather asked Amy.

She smiled brightly, “He had some last minute business to attend to, he’s been working more so we can have a long honeymoon.”

“Do you have a destination?”

“We hope to visit Marmee, Meg, and the twins along with Fred’s sister in Vermont.”

“It will be nice to have you home at least for a while.” Jo said as she placed her hand on her sisters arm comfortingly.

“It is nice to have you here,” her sister said smiling back. “Oh Jo, you must see my dress, will you accompany me back to the house?”

She looked quickly to Laurie and then back to her sister, “of course!” Both girls jumped up, “we’ll be back soon,” Amy said kissing her father on the cheek followed by her sister who kissed both her father and Laurie on the cheek before running out of the house.

All three men looked shocked at what they just witnessed.

///

“You are going to make sure a beautiful bride, Amy.”

Amy gave her sister a hug, “It is weird to hear you compliment me.”   
Jo pulled back shocked, “that is not true!”

Amy smirked at her sister, “it is but that is okay, we were only children then. Now we are women.”

Amy paused and took a long look at her older sister, still surprised that she traveled such a long way to see her get married.   
“I still can’t believe you are here.”

“I couldn’t miss my little sisters wedding,” Jo said with a sad smile.

“Oh how I wish I could of been there for Beth. I just feel terrible.” Amy said wiping a tear from her eye.

Jo quickly wrapped her arms around her sister. “Shh don’t cry. Beth didn’t want to tell you because she knew you would of rushed home, and then you would of stayed in Concord. You wouldn’t of returned back here, then you’d never marry,” Jo sighed. “I did it, I came home from New York. But I didn’t have anything keeping me there. You have a whole life here.”

“What about your teaching? Your writings?”

“I hadn’t written anything new in weeks.” She said looking at her hands and then began to smile. “But I’ve actually started writing a novel.”

“What!”

“But I don’t think it’s very good.”

“I doubt that, what’s it about.”

“It’s just about out little life.”

“And?”

“I mean who will be interested in a story of domestic struggles and joys? It doesn’t have any real importance.”

“Maybe we don’t see those things as important because people don’t write about them.”

“No, writing doesn’t confer importance, it reflects it.”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps writing will make them more important.”

“When did you become so wise?” Looking at her amused.

“I always have been, you were just too busy noticing my faults.”

“Perhaps that was true, but not anymore.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

They both laughed.

“But that’s the truth. I learned a lot in New York, about myself, about the world. I’m going to try and be the version Beth thought I was, and it starts with being a better sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice the bit of conversation I used that is from the movie? All credit obviously goes to Louisa May Alcott and Greta Gerwig, awesome women who wrote beautifully.


End file.
